


Batter's A-void-ass Adventure with Ballman's Booty

by TheSinSquad



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinSquad/pseuds/TheSinSquad
Summary: Satan back with a new fanfic. First Batter/Ballman fanfic here ;)





	Batter's A-void-ass Adventure with Ballman's Booty

One day, while Ballman was workin' his booty and exercising his butt cheeks, the Batter waltzed in and saw Ballman fucking an exercise ball. So, he quietly watched as Ballman rubbed his own balls all over the giant exercise ball and then the Batter noticed how THICC Ballman was. Ballman got up and snorted some crack, going back to the exercise ball afterwards to once again go to town on it.  
The Batter thought to himself, "Damn... Ballman's ass is so fucking thicc...". He could not control himself for any longer and reached out for that booty. All of a sudden, a black hole opened up in the middle of Ballman's ass and sucked the Batter's hand right into his asshole. The Batter immediately started screaming at the terrifying event taking fold. Ballman turned around, seeing the Batter and also starting to scream. The Batter desperately tried to pull his hand out of Ballman's ass, but no matter how hard he tried to escape the dark void of Ballman's beautifully shining ass, he could not remove his hand.  
Desperate to have the void release the grip from the Batter's hard, Ballman called Zacharie to come help. When the toad boy finally showed up, he was dressed in a slutty nurse outfit that had both baseball-dressed men pitching a massive tent. Zacharie removed a scalpel out of his doctor bag and began to cut open Ballman's ass to free the Batter's hand. When he successfully cut it open enough for the Batter to free himself, Ballman ran away screaming, "MY FUCKING ASS!" and the Batter committed sudoku for all the things he had to feel. Finally done staring at the Batter's bloodied corpse, Zacharie undressed and put on his fresh maid outfit, waltzing himself down to Zone 1's strip club to work his other secret job.  
You know he'd do anything for dem credits. THE END


End file.
